Stay
by MaeMusicMelody
Summary: Mae was always alone, until she met Link. He showed her everything she could ever dream of and taught her how to love again. Zelda never liked the girl, and wanted to make sure she was miserable. Using Link's feelings for her, she took away the only person who ever showed Mae love. Songfic. LinkMae (read about them and Mae on my RP thread - angel-mae-chan./tagged/mml123 )


Hi guys. Long time no see. This is just a little LinkMae drabble. You can follow their blooming relationship on our RP thread. Don't like. Don't read. Please R&R

Touch of Magic - tagged/mml123

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Link, or Zelda. I do own Mae. THIS IS NOT ATTACKING ZELDA. I love her. Mae loves her IRL. This was just how she was written for the story to fit the song. Do not take this personally against her. If you do, well I'm just going to ignore you because I know my own love for the character n

Song: Stay by Sugar Land

First person. Mae's perspective.

_Mae's thoughts_

**Song lyrics  
**

**Please listen to the song while you read the story. It makes it a lot better 3 Thank you**

* * *

I watched as the blonde boy paced around the room, trying to fix himself up. In my head, I started to panic. There would only be on reason for him to be doing this.

"Where... where are you going?" I asked him, even though I already knew the answer. He smiled at me without saying a word, too proud of how well he was able to clean himself up to notice the sadness in my eyes.

**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call**

**It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying**

_Please, don't leave me_. I thought, the tears threatening to come out. I tried to smile for him. He was my life. All I want is for him to be happy. So why did it make me so sad?

**And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave**

He held my hand as we walked to the castle gardens. I always like to see the beautiful flowers here. He used to take me here. Just him and me. _Why are you taking me here only to leave me? Just because I like the garden, doesn't mean I want it to babysit me._

**But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve**

Zelda walked over to us, head held up high and a proud smile on her face. "Link." She said his name calmly before looking at me and saying my name with a slight growl in her voice. "Mae."

I knew she hated me. I don't know what I ever did to her to make her hate me. The only reason she let me stay on the castle grounds was so she wouldn't upset Link.**  
**

**Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying  
What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me?**

I felt his warm hand leave mine as walked over to his princess, a blush clearly on his face. I knew from the look in his eyes that he was still in love with Zelda.

**Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need**

I remember when we first started living in the castle, how happy we were. Everything was okay until Zelda asked him to be her boyfriend. I remember the evil smirk on her face. Why did she as him in front of me? Does she hate me that much?

Even so, I continued to sleep in the same bed with the boy. It's not like I had anywhere else to go. He didn't seem to mind, but Zelda hated it. She only kept her mouth shut so Link wouldn't know the truth.

**When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay**

_I know you deserve better than me. _I thought to myself. _But why her?_

**You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time**

_You told me she left you all alone for seven years. You told me she took away your friends._

**When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine**

_She took away your home. She took away everything from you. Why do you love her?_

**But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting**

I looked up Zelda and saw the smirk on her face. Link didn't notice. He was too busy smiling and being happy.

**It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share**

_I'm not pretty. I don't have fair skin._ I compared myself to the other girl.

**Why don't you stay**  
**I'm down on my knees**

_I don't have beautiful blonde hair. I don't have pretty blue eyes._

**I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need**

_I'm not a princess. And I will never EVER be like her._

**When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know**

_I will never leave you. I will never hurt you. I will never let anything taint that smile on your face._

**We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay  
**

_Don't you see that nasty look she's giving me? _I wanted to glare back at her, but I wasn't about to stoop to her level.

**I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger**

_Don't you see that she's only going to hurt you again?_

**And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute**

_Don't you see that she only want to take you away from me?_

**After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best**

_She doesn't love you, Link. She hates me. _

I wanted to tell him that so bad, but he was so happy with her. How could I bear to take his happiness away?

**Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine**

I couldn't hold the tears anymore. Zelda looked at me with a satisfied look on her face and tried to lead Link out of the garden before he could see me cry.

Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees

_I love you, Link_. The thoughts echoed in my head as I tried desperately to stop the tears. _I love you more than the sun, the moon, and the stars. I love you all the way to heaven and back again._

**I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need**

"Link... don't leave me..." I mumbled through my tears. I covered my eyes with my hands and bit at tongue. _No Mae, you have to let him go. Let him be happy. That's all that matters._

**When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know**

I didn't see Zelda's angry face as she tried to get Link to stay with her. Soft hands moved mine away from my eyes. He forced me to look up into those blue eyes I fell in love with. The concern showed on his face. Didn't he understand why I'm so sad? _I don't want to say goodbye._

**I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah **

"I love you." I told him for the first time. His eyes widened as he started at me in shock. He look back and forth between the two girls. The beautiful princess with the annoyed expression plastered on her face, and me, the one crying on the garden floor.

I already knew who he was going to choose. But I needed to say it anyway. "I love you," I repeated through my sobs.

"Please, stay with me."


End file.
